ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie McBride
Ring Profile Style Personality: Melanie used to be kind hearted and warm. After her experience with Nero she is now extremely cold. She doesn't believe emotions are necessary. In fact, she believes emotions make you weak. She is calculated and callous. Strengths: She is excellent at mixing it up between high flying and technical wrestling. She can switch her strategies between the two at the drop of a hat, even mid-match if the situation calls for it. The fact that she is quite good at both styles makes her very dangerous. Melanie believes emotions make you weak and she takes that to heart; she does not lose her temper easily and that is also an advantage as she remains calm even in the most strenuous of situations. Weaknesses: She's short and that makes her vulnerable to a power based attack. Move Set Finisher: McBride Flies Description: 450 Splash Finisher: Evolution Description: Eat Defeat Signature: Handspring Enziguri Basic Move Set: ◾Vertical Muta Lock ◾Step Over Sleeper ◾Anaconda Vice ◾Single leg crab ◾Figure Four Leg Lock ◾Asai DDT ◾Blockbuster ◾Short arm clothesline ◾Jumping Knee Strike ◾Triple H Knee To Face ◾Gut Wrench suplex ◾Spear ◾STO ◾Russian leg sweep ◾Hangman's Neck Breaker ◾Bicycle Kick ◾Double Arm DDT Associates Nero: Her "Master" Stan Lee McBride: Father Diane McBride: Mother Blair McBride: Sister Stan Lee McBride Jr.: Brother Karen McBride: Sister (adopted) Achievements Cartel:NxtGen Chameleon Champion 1x Motor City Wrestling World Tag Team Champion 1x History Stan Lee McBride Sr. and Diane McBride had three children; Stan Lee McBride Jr., Blaire McBride, and Melanie McBride. Later on they also adopted Karen Leonard, later becoming Karen McBride. Melanie was always the youngest of the four children and, for most of her life, she was picked on by Stan Jr. and Blaire because she, unlike them, did not care about inheriting the family business. Melanie always wanted to seek out thrills and enjoyment in life. Being a businessperson was not her idea of a good time. Thus she sold her inherited share of McBride Incorporated to the only person who had been a true friend; Karen McBride. Melanie is very kind-hearted, warm, and caring; the exact opposite of her older brother and sister Stan Lee Jr. and Blaire. Even though she may not be blood related to Karen, she connects more and relates more to her because she sees Karen's "hidden self", she sees the kind, caring, Karen McBride that Karen keeps hidden from the rest of the world. Melanie and Karen thus stick together and are very close. Karen, though, is very protective of Melanie. If Karen sees that Melanie is threatened she will instinctively drop her facade of being this rich and powerful cold hearted bitch and switch into her natural state, that of a street-smart grizzly bear ready to defend her cub. Blaire eventually had a change of heart and, after years of bullying, made peace with her sister Melanie. Now Melanie, Blaire, and Karen are united in their attempt to change wrestling for the better and Melanie hopes to do her part by becoming a wrestler herself. Karen, being as protective as she is, did not want Melanie to become a wrestler, fearing she’d get hurt. But Melanie insisted that this was what she wanted to do with her life, that this was the thrill and enjoyment she had been seeking after for so long. Melanie started wrestling in Cartel:NextGen where she became Chameleon Champion. Eventually C:NG shut down and now Melanie finds herself in Global Championship Wrestling. There she plateaued, until she started to be harassed by the mysterious individual known as Nero and his "Valkyrie" Skuld. Melanie refused to back down and eventually found out the masked Skuld was actually Sierra Michaels, who at first was forced into slavery due to having her GCW contract sold to Nero. Eventually Sierra was brainwashed into obeying Nero willingly. Nero wanted Melanie as well and promised he would quit harassing and attacking Melanie if she put her contract on the line. Melanie was brave enough to do so but lost the match and found herself in the same position as Sierra, serving Nero. Nero renamed her Skogul and as Skogul, she obediently served Nero as his Valkyrie. Melanie became more and more brainwashed as she learned that she was his most prized possession, not Skuld. Skuld did not take kindly to this and left the group. Nero, able to put his entire focus on Melanie, molded and twisted her mind until she finally changed... ...she evolved, as she put it, into the new creature she is today. She now longer dons the mask and no longer answers to Skogul. Once again she is Melanie McBride but she is a new Melanie McBride, one fashioned in the image of Nero. Over time, Melanie would assist in the reunion of Nirvana. Nero, revealed to be Pierce Manning, had a brief rivalry with former Nero Jefferson Bentley, who had the assistance of Sierra Michaels, also known as Skuld. The rivalry lasted until Resurrection VI when the two factions came together as one. Melanie would also go out on her own to independently gain power. She convinced her older sister, Karen McBride, to sell back her stock in McBride Incorporated that she had sold to Karen long ago. Melanie would then join Motor City Wrestling and forge an alliance with Aubrianna Powers, reforming The Elite and becoming the MCW World Tag Team Champions. Their first defense of the tag team championship would be at Deliverance against Willow Wilkes and Jason King of The Creation. In GCW Melanie and Nirvana would target Hannah Kristiansan. This rivalry would eventually lead to a no holds barred falls count anywhere match at For Glory & Gold in which Melanie defeated Hannah, running her out of the company as a result. Melanie was then stunned with the return of her sister, Karen McBride, who had regained her self-confidence and had gained a new drive and determination to win Melanie back from Nirvana. Karen would face the full opposition of not only Nirvana but Aubrianna Powers as well. But slowly and surely Melanie's resolve would be chipped away until she balked at delivering the killing blow to her sister Karen. The two would reunite shortly after Survival of the Fittest and near that same time, Nirvana itself would also implode. Sierra Michaels blamed the implosion of Nirvana on Melanie. She targeted Melanie for destruction but Melanie knew Sierra's own weaknesses: particularly the Skuld mask. Melanie used the mask against Sierra and, after beating her in a match at Civil War, forced Sierra to once again don the mask and identity of Skuld. Melanie McBride and Sierra, once more Skuld, would lose to the team of Jazmyn Rain and Jessica Lasiewicz on the next Livewire. Melanie McBride lost to Jazmyn Rain in a one on one match. Melanie would bounce back by teaming with her sister Karen McBride and defeating Ginger Nation. Melanie would earn the opportunity to compete for the Global Championship but failed to dethrone champion Kendra Classic. Melanie, along with Karen McBride and Skuld, were drafted to Shotgun int he GCW 2018 Draft. It was there that Melanie and Karen allowed Skuld to not only remove the mask but they also adopted her into the McBride Family. Those three, with Blair McBride acting in a managerial role, formed The McBride Corporation on Shotgun. The McBride Corporation lost its first match against Brooklyn Smith, Darian Andrews, and Nate Lawson but Melanie bounced back and won the Any Given Night Match, earning her a shot at the GCW Heritage Championship. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers